Jinns and Soulful Staring
by Khoshekh42
Summary: Part one of a series. Dean wakes up in the motel with a horrible hangover, and not sure what happened the night before. The Impala has been turned into a pretty woman, and Sam learns something new(ish) from Cas. I'm bad at summaries. Rated T for swearing (I mean, it's Dean), implied sexual content (Dean again), and drinking (Dean). Tiny bit angsty too. Destiel. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be an Ongoing Universe sort of thing, that will make more sense if you read them in order but if you really don't want to then, meh! I don't really care. This is my first Destiel fic though, so be warned... Anyway, I'm not to pleased with this story in general, but I had to do it, after realizing that this other story that I am currently writing needed this story to explain something that comes up later in the story. So, basically this is going to be two chapters (probably) if that's where my brain goes. And it's all leading up to my next story witch will be called (I think) Conventions and Awkward Questions. Unbetad, so review (or message me) if you see any mistakes! Thanks!**

* * *

"Shit." Dean groaned and rolled over in the uncomfortable motel bed. He slowly brought himself into a sitting position using his arms to hoist himself up. "Sam? How much did I drink last night?" Sam glanced up at him, "Oh are you finally awake now?" I honestly don't know how much you drank. All I know is that it was a mistake and that you need..." Sam dug around in a sack he had lying on the table, "Tylenol" He finished, handing the large bottle to Dean. Tylenol was always on their shopping lists whenever they actually went to the store. Usually the entire reason that they went to the store was just to pick up more of the painkiller. Being a hunter, one had to anticipate that one would get hurt quite a lot, whether it's just a particularly bad headache, or a nasty gash that they got from some demon, ghost, or other supernatural creature. Dean knocked back a few of the pills and put his head in his hands to keep it from spinning. "God.. I'm usually not this stupid. I know how much I can drink before I get too drunk. I don't remember ANYTHING about last night."

It took more Tylenol and most of the rest of the day for Dean to finally recover enough to start hunting the strange jinn that they'd come here looking for, that, instead of stringing you up in a warehouse, it does more of your typical wish sort of thing. But when the brothers walked outside to get in the car, all they found in her space was a skinny, black-haired woman with a black tank top, black leather jacket, black pants, and- you guessed it- black shoes sitting on the curb of the parking space. Oh, she also had a large arsenal of assorted guns, knives, and other general weapons strapped to her back. She didn't seem to notice the fact that they might attract unwanted attention. Finally she glanced up at Sam and Dean standing there staring at her. "Oh, hello boys. Glad you finally found me. It's a tad cold out here don't you think?" When neither of them answered her, she continued. "Oh come on. Don't tell me that you don't recognize me? No? Come on! I'm the Impala!" She seemed pleased with the general surprised reaction that she got from both Sam and Dean. Eventually, Dean spoke first. "What. Did you do. With my car?"

"I am your car, silly!" She smiled faintly at his confusion.

"You aren't my car. My car is a '67 Chevy Impala. Not a... person. Got that? Now give me my car back, or I'll... I'll-"

"Well I keep trying to tell you that I am your car, but clearly you aren't believing me." She dug in her pants pocket for a moment, and pulled out a small green army man. "Here. Do you want this back Sammy? Or..." She reached into an inside pocket of her jacket, and pulled out an assortment of Lego pieces "... These, Dean?" She put all of the toys back into her pockets. She lifted up her shoe to let them see the bottom, on which they saw their initials that they'd carved into the car when they were younger. "Now do you believe me?"

An expression came across Sam's face. "Oh... Oh this is bad, this is very bad. Dean, you were- you were drunk last night? And then there's the jinn, who just HAPPENS to hang around that same bar? The Impala's suddenly human?" The same expression showed itself on Dean's face too now. "No! I'm not stupid, why would I do that? That's crazy. No!" Now Dean looked annoyed, and vaguely angry. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Well, you were drunk. Maybe that's what it does. It gets people drunk enough to be stupid enough to make some sort of wish, all we don't know now is what the jinn gets out of all of this." Dean shook his head absently, finally pulling out his phone and hitting a button before bringing it to his ear and said, "Cas?" He gave the city, and street name, then hung up.

There was a flutter of wings and Sam turned around to see Cas standing there looking slightly worried. "Is there anything wrong? Who's she" Now Cas looked faintly suspicious. The Impala was opening her mouth to answer when Sam answered for her. "She's the car. Dean, being the wonderful idiot that he is, got drunk rand into a jinn and wished that his car was a person!"

*:*:*:*:*

The next few hours were spent, for Sam and Cas, in the little breakfast room in the motel trying to figure out how to change the Impala back to its/her normal car state, and for Dean and his car (to both Cas and Sam's general dismay) up in the hotel room, doing things that were best not thought about. Eventually Cas had decided the best course of action was to go back to the bar to see if they could find the jinn, and maybe talk to it about seeing what they could do with Dean's wish. Cas- in Sam's opinion- seemed somewhat depressed about the whole thing.

After an hour at the bar, which mostly consisted of Sam asking questions about the jinn (or as he asked, the man with thee tattoos covering his face), Cas commenting about 'Slutty Cars' (and looking all in all rather miserable) and trying not to think about Dean and the humanized Impala.

Sam was watching Cas. Seeing him like this, all sad, and well, mopey. It really made Sam wonder about what was wrong. Until he knew. Until it all made sense. The creepy soulful staring, and the personal space violations. Cas not liking any of the girls that Dean flirted with. Getting tense whenever Lisa, or any of Dean's old girlfriends came up for some reason. Oh. _Oh._ And of course, Sam just couldn't help it. He was on the verge of getting drunk, and his damn mouth decided to just start flapping with a mind of its own "Do you like my brother?" Cas peered at him for a moment. "Yes. Of course I do." Sam shook his head, figuring that he might as well finish what he started, "No, you didn't understand, I meant-"

"I understood what you meant, I just chose to pretend that I didn't to avoid an awkward situation." Cas interrupted in a quiet monotone. Sam persisted. "But... I mean, answering the question... Do you...?" Cas looked at him for what seemed like an eternity. He looked down at his intertwined fingers. Sam decided it was best not to push the subject now, when he seemed so close to answering a question that had been in the back of his mind for way too long now. Castiel gave a slight sigh, and replied.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, HEHE! I just love being evil, I really do. It's fun. You should try it sometime. I mean, I guess you kinda can get the answer through pure logic, but I mean I could totally psych you guys out. I don't know, I haven't written the next chapter yet! But, I think I'll stick to what I have going on in my head, please like, comment, review, message me, follow, favorite, whatever! Anyway, until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Castiel gave a slight sigh, and replied._

"Yeah," Cas buried his face deep into his hands and Sam could see that his ears at least were burning red. Sam just kind of stared at Cas with a slightly confused, and somewhat awed expression (and though Sam would never admit it to anyone, he was also slightly pleased). Sam continued staring until someone (Casey) came over asking if they wanted something to drink. They both did. After a few long, awkward moments, Sam cleared his throat tentatively. "Um, listen. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Cas didn't say anything, but somehow Sam could tell that he appreciated it and was glad that Sam understood his discomfort. A couple more awkward pauses later found Sam excusing himself to go attempt to get Dean and knock some sense into Dean ("We need a car Dean!"), who was being stubborn as usual ("Then we can just get another car!"). Sam exited quickly, just to get away from the tension that hung thick in the air.

Sam found their motel room again (though he had to walk because the car was otherwise... occupied). He started pounding on the door, shouting inside at Dean. "Dean! Come on, you've got to get out of there. You know we're trying to get the car to... be a car again. I don't really want it to be inside of a damned hotel room when that happens!" He paused for a moment, "Get some clothes on!"

*:*:*:*:*

Cas was sitting at their table trying to figure out what he should do now that Sam had left him alone. He saw something that Sam appeared to have missed in his hurry to leave the bar. There, sitting in a corner booth, was a bald man with blue eyes, and strange tattoos covering his face. The Jinn. Cas stood up, walking over figuring that they couldn't get themselves into any more trouble than they were already in. He'd barely figured out what he was going to say when he walked (somewhat drunkenly) over to the easily missed small corner booth. That's why he said what he did when he arrived. "So. You're a Jinn. I've got a wish. Grant it." The Jinn looked up at him distrustfully, with the same sort of head tilt that you could frequently see on Cas. "How did you know that I'm a Jinn? Are you a hunter?" When the Jinn considered this possibility, he stood up halfway in his seat, as to start running if he replied affirmatively. Cas shook his head. Then Cas told him something that, when he thought back on it later, he would probably say that he shouldn't have said, "Nope. Not a hunter. I'm an Angel. Castiel." He sat down. The Jinn stared at him wide-eyed. "An Angel then? Well then, what's your wish? Here, have something to drink." The Jinn raised his arm to indicate that he wanted another drink. Cas started at it wearily for a moment before downing the cup in one gulp.

*:*:*:*:*

Sam had finally coaxed Dean and his car out of the room, and were slowly walking to the bar. Dean shook his head adamantly, "No. We can't just turn her back into a car, that'd pretty much be murder, are you really okay with murdering a completely innocent- Well..." He grinned, "Not completely innocent- girl for no reason whatsoever?" Sam scrunched his eyebrows together. "But she's, no it's a car, it was a car before, you can't deny that we need our car if we ever want to leave this place?" And it was then, with no warning, or explanation that they could see, the woman that was strolling along behind Dean suddenly expanded into the recognizable figure of a '67 Chevrolet Impala. It'd knocked Sam off of his feet, causing him to be knocked out as his head hit the sidewalk. Dean was pushed unharmed into the middle of the street, causing an oncoming car to swerve to avoid hitting him (The driver didn't seem to have noticed that some random girl had just been turned into a car in the middle of the sidewalk. Dean didn't seem to notice that a car had almost run him over. He was too concerned about Sam). He ran over to Sam, he didn't to be bleeding, and had a definite pulse. "Sammy? Sammy, you okay?" Sam's phone started buzzing in his pocket. Dean pulled it out, and flipped it open, seeing the caller ID, _Cas._ He flipped open the phone and opened his mouth to start speaking, but Cas had already claimed the phone line. _"Sam? It's a mistake. Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into? Is Dean okay? It's not a Jinn it's-" _Dean cut him off, "Cas? Cas what's going on? The Impala's a car again. It expanded and Sammy fell back and knocked himself out, he's fine though. What's going on?" He repeated at the end. Cas's voice came from wherever he was, possibly a restroom judging by the echoes of Cas's voice that Dean could hear faintly. _"Dean? Oh... Oh _shit_. This is BAD Dean. The Jinn, well I guess it's a Jinn, but it's being possessed by a demon. A crossroad demon. We- You sold your soul to a demon with your wish." _ Dean left his mouth gaping for a moment, "But... We? Oh God, did you wish to turn..? Oh, shit! This is my fault, Cas, oh cra-" Dean was suddenly cut of by a pained groan from Sam, who started to sit up. Dean hurried up the rest of the phone call, "Sam's awake, he's fine. Stall the Jinn demon until we get there. I don't know how long it'll take." He hung up. "Sammy, you okay?" Sam nodded, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the concrete. "Who was that?" He asked, grabbing Dean's hand to pull himself up.

"Cas. Apparently the Jinn is being possessed by some sort of crossroad demon. It took my soul for my... um, wish. And then Cas made a wish to change the Impala back to a car, so he's traded his soul for that. I told him there at the end to stall, but the only plan that I've got is a really bad plan. You think Bobby'll have Crowley's number?" Sam stared at Dean for a few seconds before realizing what his plan was. "That's a terrible plan Dean. You really think that Crowley'll help us, not try to double-cross, give you and Cas your souls back, and then walk away without any sort of payment whatsoever? And this all depends on Bobby having Crowley's phone number? This isn't going to work." Dean grimaced, pulling out his own phone (He gave Sam's back), and dialing Bobby.

"Bobby? Listen I need to know if you have Crowley's phone number. It's important."

"_Why would I have a demon's phone number?"_

"I don't know! Just, do you have it?"

"..._Yeah. Why?" _There was a rustling at the other end of the line.

"Wait. You actually have it?"

"_Yeah, he programmed it into one of my other phones. It can't be deleted, okay? Just, why doya want it?" _Bobby seemed to be annoyed now.

"Well... We kinda ran into a Jinn, and it was being possessed, and I erm... got drunk and made a wish. Then Cas changed my wish back, so it's got his soul too..." Dean looked ashamed even though Bobby couldn't see him

"_Idjet! You ready?" _Bobby gave him the phone number while Dean scribbled it down in pen on the palm of his hand (He didn't have any paper with him). "Thanks!" And Dean hung up. He immediately started dialing Crowley's number. As the phone rang, Dean sighed, knowing that the rest of the evening wouldn't be relaxing in the slightest.

"_Hello? Crowley here."_

"It's Dean, we... need your help."

"_If course you do. Where are you?" _Crowley seemed fairly pleased with himself, even though he hadn't done anything. Dean repeated the city and street corner, just like he'd done with Cas when he'd needed his help. Crowley appeared (very silently) behind Dean "Boo." Dean turned around, completely un-phased. "You know, Cas does that- appears creepily behind me, not says 'boo'- enough that it doesn't do much anymore." Crowley seemed disappointed. Dean explained the situation quickly while they made their way to the bar. Crowley smiled, vanished, and appeared again (once again, all quite silently), but now he was carrying a briefcase. Sam's expression was quizzical. Crowley just smiled mysteriously and continued to the bar.

When they arrived, they found Cas and the demon/Jinn sitting in a small corner booth. Cas was grabbing the Jinn's sleeve, and appeared to be drunk. Very drunk. Cas looked over and saw them standing there, staring at him. The odd group of hunters and demon walked over to the corner booth. Cas let go of the Jinn's sleeve and stood up. "There," He told them, "I stalled." The Jinn glared at the actually very sober Angel. Crowley sat down. He put the briefcase on the table. "Hello. Let's talk."

Thirty-five minutes later found Team Free Will (Plus the King of the Crossroads, and a Jinn being possessed by a demon) in the motel room, with the Jinn-demon tied to a chair with layers of protective measures surrounding it. Crowley spoke first, "Hello, I don't believe that I introduced myself. I'm Crowley." The Jinn-demon's eyes widened, "Please!" It pleaded, "Fine, fine, fine, I'll give you the souls-"

"No," Dean interrupted, suddenly Crowley was shoved into the Devil's Trap, and had the demon knife pointed at both of them. "No, I think that the souls will go straight back to their owners, or I think that neither of you will make it out of this hotel room alive." Sam nodded, and pointed to the demon knife, "I don't know if you've noticed" He was talking to the demon-Jinn, "But that's covered in lamb's blood. Very effective for getting rid of a demon that's possessing a Jinn."

*:*:*:*:*

At the end of the day, they got their souls back, though Crowley was a little mad at them for not letting him have two more souls as leverage. The deal that they'd worked out in the end was that Crowley could keep Bobby's soul, but not Dean or Cas's.

While on the road heading to an unknown job in some other town, Sam was thinking about his and Cas's conversation in the bar. Eventually he said to Cas, "You know, we're just going to forget about the conversation in the bar from before I left to go get Dean, right?" Cas looked up from his hands (He had nothing to do so he was riding along with the Winchesters for the time being), looked straight at Sam, "What? Oh, I don't really remember that. What did I say again?" Sam could tell that this was a lie (wait, when did Dean's little Angel learn how to lie? Oh well.), but he understood the message. "Oh, nothing important, just forget about the whole thing." But that was the problem wasn't it? Sam just couldn't forget the fact that Castiel was in love with Dean.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this fic folks, but keep waiting for (maybe soon, if you'd like) the next story in the series called Conventions and Awkward Questions. I think that that one will probably have more than two chapters. I'm truly excited about writing that one, and (I've already wrote a bit more than a page on Microsoft Word) I think the first chapter will probably come out soonish... I hope. If my brain decides to agree with me on it.  
I don't own Supernatural (Or Tylenol brand for that matter).  
This chapter is dedicated to poppy69 for following and favoriting, and to juhagetsu for reviewing! You both get cookies, and a creepy hug from me saying, "You're too precious for this world!" Thanks a lot you two! I hope to see more of you in this section in the next story! Have fun, write good! Thanks again.**


End file.
